Graduation
by DarkTomes
Summary: It's graduation day at the DWMA and many of the students are emotional, but for Tsubaki and Kid their emotions are far different from their friends. Now they are both facing feelings they've suppressed for so long, will they be able to face the person they dream off ?
1. Chapter 1

Graduation

The crowd was full of warm smiles and joyous tears as Tsubaki looked at them out of the corner of her eye, however her gaze was quickly drawn back to her soon to be husband, she felt a tear of pure joy start to form as Justin asked her the question she'd wanted to hear for weeks while waiting for the wedding "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?". That question echoed in her mind as she took it in, her lips broke her warm loving smile as she spoke "I do" hear voice was soft almost like she'd spoken her life's peace. Justin then spoke again "And do you Death the Kid, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsubaki looked into Kid's golden eyes smiling, his lips parted as he began to speak. Then unmistakable sound of Black Star's yelling thundered through the sky as Kid, his golden eyes and the entire wedding faded into a bright light.

Tsubaki sat up rubbing her head as she heard the sound of feet falling on the wooden floor in the hallway as Black Star throw open her door "Hey Tsubaki, come on it's almost time for my biggest show yet!" he exclaim pointing at himself with him thumb in his usual triumphant manor, Tsubaki smiled at her miester with a soft laugh "I'll be ready in just a second". Black Star nodded in approval before running away down the hall his booming voice and jumping still in ear shot as she got up from her bed closing her door with a sigh, "At least I was able to say 'I do' this time" she walked over to her closet and started to dress. She had liked Kid and she knew that, she'd known it for some time but she knew her dream was farfetched, she knew that Kid would never marry her.

She looked in the mirror at her outfit; it hadn't changed much since after she and her friends had beaten Asura, which was now nearly three years ago. But she didn't see her usual outfit in the mirror she saw that dress, that pure white dress from her dreams. She smiled at the thought and twirled stopping herself mid twirl rubbing her forehead in disillusion looking down at her now uniform like dress and star "I guess I'm still half asleep", Tsubaki turned back in the mirror looking at her hair running a hand through it smiling, she liked having her hair down it was a nice change from having it in her usual pony tail "maybe I should leave it down today?" she shook her head feeling her hair fly back and forth falling back behind her shoulder as she stopped sighing looking in the mirror, hearing Black Star's voice from the other room she began to do her hair in her usual pony tail smiling to herself, walking out to find Black Star standing on a table giving one of his many speeches to no one "Black Star, we better go soon or we'll be late for graduation" Tsubaki smiled up at Black Star kindly as he jumped down making a loud blunt thud as he landed on the floor looking forward towards the door "You have a point Tsubaki, a big star like me shouldn't be late for his own show!" he exclaimed as he thundered towards the door tearing it open before disappearing down the street towards the academy "Black Star?!" Tsubaki ran after him closing the door, sprinting towards the academy after him.

The academy was full of activity, with students walking around it's hallways with reminiscent stares and nostalgic smiles talking to their friends about the many experiences they'd shared in these walls, Kid on the other hand was quiet standing at the steps with Liz and Patty the two of which were having a discussion of their own times attending the academy.

The three were standing here waiting for the rest of their group Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki they'll all agreed to be together during the graduation ceremony and now Kid was begining to get annoyed at his friends lack of punctuality, this annoyance was diminished by the sight of Soul and Maka walking up towards the group hand in hand, Soul and Maka had been a couple for a few months, which was not surprise to the group as Liz had said when they made the announcement "The only surprise is that only now you're a couple" Kid smiled as he greeted the two friends he saw the happiness on their faces, a statement which he could use for everyone today but he could see a deeper happiness for Soul and Maka he knew they had something he didn't understand.

Quite frankly he didn't want to understand it; Kid thought to himself "There are just some things that you can't explain" his thoughts were broken by the sound of a confident "Yahoo!" as Black Star jumped to the ground a beaming grin on his face. Black Star was a good friend of Kid's but he could still be annoying, Kid often wondered how Tsubaki was able to stand living with him that's when he noticed Tsubaki wasn't with him "Hey Black Star? Where's Tsubaki?" Kid looked around the group then at Black Star who shrugged.

"I'm guess I'm too fast even for my own partner" Black Star laughed before going into another speech, Kid sighed feeling Liz prod his ribs with her elbow "Thinking about her are you?" Liz enquired with a grin Kid looked at her surprised "Wha - What are you talking about?" Liz laughed joined by Patty and a slight snicker from Maka, it was now that Kid realised Soul and Black Star had started walking away in a boastful mood as they went to find some of their other classmates, Kid was drawn back when Liz spoke again "about Tsubaki" a blush spread across Kid's face as the three laughed again "I don't know what you mean" Kid protested. Liz shook her head as Maka spoke "You've given yourself away Kid, It's pretty clear you were thinking about her" Kid was about to protest again as Liz turned to the other two "he's got it bad" she joked. "I.. I do not!" Kid exclaimed in a fluster his blush quite deep at this point the three girls were laughing again as Liz stopped "You really like her?"

Kid was tripping over his now words as his friends looked at him like a jury at a trail "That's …" Kid paused as he thought through his next sentence "That's what you were just saying, isn't it?" he enquired, in a failed attempt to transfer the pressure to the others "No it wasn't" Patty poked her childlike manor a contrast to the serious looks from Liz and Maka "We were just saying you were thinking about her" Maka cut in. Kid thought back, they were right, he'd dug his own grave and he was perfectly aware. Liz grinned at him with a devilish glint in her eye reading him like an open book as she looked at her sister then back to the grim reaper cutting him off before he could even speak in protest again "You've made it clear so don't lie to us" she said bluntly.

Kid sighed he liked Tsubaki and he knew this, but he also knew that Black Star needed her and he also knew that being a grim reaper he shouldn't feel human emotions such as love or hate. Even if Tsubaki was the one who haunted his dream at night. He'd suppressed these feelings long ago but those dreams of her had remained a ghost of the feelings he'd failed to kill, a reminder of how he felt towards his friend, he looked up at the group his face unusually soft for a god of death "How could you tell?" he asked embracing his defeat knowing the three would only hound him until he gave them the answer they sought after. Liz smiled "We weren't sure but thanks for confirming it" Kid's face immediately returned to a mixture of embarrassment and anger knowing he'd been tricked into his confession however this anger vanished as a soft voice cut through the playful giggling as he looked to see Tsubaki approach the group.

Kid's blood went cold he knew this wouldn't help his case, he had been the first to register Tsubaki and she was still a distance from the group once Liz and Maka had seen and waved her over, Patty on the other hand only realised Tsubaki had arrived as she greeted everyone her smile making Kid's feelings come rushing back far quicker than his previous conversation with the others "maybe it's because of that, maybe that's why I'm seeing her like this?" he squared his mind for reasons but found none then one thought did come to the brink of his mind "There are some things that you just can't explain" Kid cursed the thought ,it wasn't any help to him. If anything it proved him wrong.

He only found soles in two thing Maka wouldn't tell Tsubaki outright in front of him she wasn't that kind of person and Liz wouldn't tell Tsubaki either . But she'd use the information to her advantage not in a mean way but the thought still unnerved Kid then there was Patty she wouldn't say it to embarrass Kid or to inform Tsubaki of how he felt but she could let it slip at any moment and finally there was himself he'd just unwittingly told Liz, Patty and Maka that he had feelings for Tsubaki and now Tsubaki was here, would he unwittingly tell her?


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation Chapter Two

Tsubaki smiled sweetly at her friends brushing away a strand of hair that had fallen over her face while she had been running after Black Star, Kid blushed slightly as he watched her, Kid had always loved Tsubaki's hair and it often struck him as odd that he never saw her lack of symmetry the same way he did the rest of their friends. Kid thoughts were broken by Tsubaki's soft voice echoing in his head "Good morning Kid" her voice called Kid back to his current situation, as his eyes snapped back to hers almost meeting but Tsubaki had closed her eyes smiling brightly in her usual fashion. Kid was mesmerised by her at this moment, every fibre of his being was screaming for her, his heart and soul begging his conscience to tell her how he felt but Kid's mind was stubborn to his heart and his nerves were just as powerful as his soul. Kid was however unaware of the effect that his inner conflict was having outside of his head, his blush was deepening and his eyes were hazed as though he was asleep and dreaming, Tsubaki was going to speak before Liz interrupt them putting a hand of both Tsubaki and Kid's shoulder pushing them towards the academy "Come on, we're going to late if you two don't hurry up".

Kid was finally snapping back to his usual self as he realised what was happening, he knew Liz well enough to know what she was trying to do Kid started walking off his own accord shooting Liz a look to say 'What are you playing at ? 'Liz grinned back at Kid and he knew that she was determined to get him to confess to Tsubaki. Tsubaki was unsure why there was a sudden rush, everyone else seemed to be taking their time but she was honestly more concerned by her current situation, since she'd woken up that morning she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kid, she was unsure why today he was stuck in her head she'd had similar dreams many times. A blush started forming over her face as she remembered some of her more intimate dreams about Kid. But she still couldn't comprehend why today she couldn't remove the image of Kid standing at the altar from her mind, her thoughts were only broken as Kid's hand against brushed hers as she pulled her hand away blushing deeper only quickly looking at Kid.

Kid quickly looked away feeling Tsubaki's hand against his, he knew his face was now deep crimson as he walked with Tsubaki but then he realised 'wasn't Liz pushing him and Tsubaki ?' he looked back over his shoulder to see Liz, Maka and Patty had now disappeared leaving him and Tsubaki walking alone in a quite hallway "Dam it" he cursed under his breath, then he was struck by a thought he was alone with Tsubaki he'd wanted something like this terribly, even when he tried to convince himself he didn't have feelings he longed to be alone with her, and now here he was alone with the girl he dreamed off.

He felt his hand start to move on its own moving back towards hers before he's brain returned to fruition pulling his hand back shoving it in his pocket unsure if he could trust himself, Tsubaki brought he hand up rubbing her arm in embarrassment she had seen Kid look back and heard his muttered curse "Why did they leave?" she thought "maybe Kid told them to leave so they could be alone?" she thought, sighing internally as she dismissed the thought as nothing more than another one of her fantasies. Tsubaki was still deep in thought until she realised they'd stopped she realised she was standing on a balcony with Kid in silence looking out over Death City bathed in the late morning sun, Kid was leaning on the wall of the balcony looking up at the panting sun it was then that Tsubaki was able to see the blush on his face it was then that she felt her heart start to race as she thought "Is he going to confess? No that can't happen he cou-" he thoughts were interrupted as Kid spoke pushing himself up off the wall "Tsubaki …. there's something I want to tell you" Kid turned to Tsubaki his face a deep flush with crimson as he walked towards her his eyes meeting hers looking into the deep blue meeting the gold of his he only stopped inches away from her .

They both stood there in silence gazing into each other's eyes, Tsubaki blushed deeply looking into Kid's eyes not able to break her gaze. Kid looked back into Tsubaki's deep blue eyes softly bringing up a to her cheek gently cupping her cheek his own face a dark crimson as he started to speak "Tsubaki …" he said he voice soft the same way he spoke in her dreams, he paused looking into her eyes cupping her cheek the moment seemed to last forever for them, looking into each other's eyes thoughts running rampant through their heads as Kid started to speak again "I've … I've had deep feelings for you for so long and I don't know how to say this bu-" Kid was cut off by Tsubaki's soft voice almost coming out in a whisper "I love you ….".

Kid looked at Tsubaki stunned feeling his heart start to skip beats as her words rung in his head like a bell, "Did she really just say that? Did she just tell me ….." these thoughts ran through his head as he looked back into her eyes "I love you too Tsubaki" he wasn't able to stop himself talking as his conscience and reason fell to his heart and his soul. The two remained in seemingly stunned silence trying to comprehend what they've heard Tsubaki was almost prepared to wake up certain this was just another dream and that any second now she'd be awoken by Black Star, but she knew she felt Kid's hand against her face, the warmth from the sun on her skin, the love in his eyes as he looked at her. And for the first time since she stared dreaming about Kid there at that moment in the sun, she was happy to have been woken from her dream, because she was now looking at her dream becoming reality .


End file.
